Homecoming
by laicka
Summary: He didn't like it. He didn't like to know that there could be possible threats that could destroy his goal... Yet he didn't want to go back home...  Direct sequel of 'It ends here' please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock 1 & 2, not its places or characters, I only own my crazy ideas...**

**This idea came out after talking to Cryoshock123 about how few stories with an evil Jack there were, so anyway this story is what it ocurred to me... So R&R**

**BTW, if you are going to be gentle enough to post a review, please, I know that there are grammar mistakes, hope that there aren't too many ¬¬, but please, don't tell me that there are there...**

* * *

He thought he would never see that lighthouse again, yet he was at the bottom of the stairs that led to its interior. He sighed and begun climbing the stairs. How much he hated to come back to that damn city, but he had to end it all. He wasn't going to risk another attack of another crazy teenager that thought that could take the world for her or his own. No, he had worked really hard and no one was going to ruin it. The world was his, not anyone else. The door closed behind him with the same thud that it had done the first time. He still remembered it, he had been frightened, tired and wet, but now he knew what await him in the bottom of that stair as in the end of the journey in the bathysphere. He loaded his revolver with antipersonal munitions, he pulled down the lever and sat down, leaning his back against the wall of the vehicle that had started to decended.

Jack looked outside the bathysphere, watching how the number of the Fathom had begun to increase in the sea of bubbles. He knew that soon enough the screen would come up or down, he actually never realized from where it had come, but it will soon start playing the 'Welcome to Rapture' movie or whatever that was. After the 18 Fathoms the screen raised from the floor of the bathysphere, covering up the entire window. The movie started to play.

He chuckled when he read the propaganda of Incinerate plasmid, he had always liked that plasmid. After that, he started in unison with the movie. "I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor. No says the man in the Vatican it belongs to God. No says the man in Moscow, it belong to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose… Rapture…" the screen came down but the recording kept going on. Jack looked at the so great city of Rapture, it even looked worse than the first time he had come.

"'All great things of this earth flows into the city', yeah sure thing," he murmured to himself. He wondered if he would get to see any splicer this time, once he got out from the bathysphere. He moved softly his left hand and soft blue light came from it. Shortwave radio was death that was at least a good signal there won't be any crazy guy that would tell him what to do this time.

The bathysphere emerged in the lower part of the lobby of the Welcome Center. He pushed open the door and started walking to the main lobby. He saw the strike boards were still lying on the floor, the camera that 'Atlas' had used to attack that splicer was also on the ground. He made his way to an entry behind the counter that had a sign above it, Employee only; he pushed it open and found another bathysphere behind a little office. He stared at the stations that that bathysphere could take him, he wondered where could she be. Jack was pretty sure that Tenenbaum had returned, not necessary by researching Eleanor's memories. No, if she had noticed the kidnappings of the little girls, she would probably have come down to see if the girls had been turned into Little Sisters. And if indeed they had, she was surely trying to save them. He didn't want to find her to help her get out or anything like that. He despised her after all, like he hated all of his so called 'family'. He could try his luck in Rapture Central Control, he could find her by searching through the security cameras. He pulled down the lever to the mark of Hephaestus. The door of the bathysphere closed and it started descending.

When he got out of the bathysphere he looked around to make sure that there weren't any splicers nearby. He didn't have the revolver rise as he used to in the first time he had come to Hephaestus, nor heard any disturbing voice coming from the shortwave radio he had put again in his belt. Actually he was changing the frequency constantly to try to catch any glimpse of anyone in the radio. Maybe he would find her in the radio. He soon reached the Rapture Central Control and entered the place. He walked over to the main console and started searching through the records of the security cameras. He soon was able to find what he was searching for, he leaned back against his chair. And enjoyed what these records had to offer him.

* * *

Subject Sigma awoke with in a sluggish way. He felt dizzy and awkward. He had thought that the operation wouldn't take that much of him, but he seen to be wrong, or maybe it was that the years had finally caught him. He shook his face and looked around, then he felt a pair of eyes looking straight at him, he looked down and met his former Little Sister with whom he had pair up in Minerva's Den. The girl was dark hair and had bright gray eyes. She smiled at the sight of the man.

"You are alright mister!" she said in a cheerful way. She hugged the man and giggled.

"I'm alright young miss," he said softly as he passed his hand through her hair.

The little girl looked at him and then walked over to the woman that had just a few hours ago had carry out the operation that now permitted Sigma to speak with his normal voice. The man looked up and smiled at the woman, who still had a bloody lab coat. She gave a puff of the cigarette that she had and walked over to the man.

"You shouldn't be speaking, even though I was able to restore you vocal strings, they continue to be very sensible. It should take at least one day to fully heal, it isn't much." She said in a thick German accent.

The man looked at her and nodded. He looked around, he saw a few ex-Little Sisters playing around, they were so few, but at least they were safe. He had wondered how on earth they were actually planning to leave the city. They didn't possess any genetic key that would allow them to get a bathysphere topside. Even if they manage to get one, Lamb still control all the security system, probably they would get shot down if they attempt to abandon the city. The concern must had been shown in his face as Tenenbaum walked over to him and sat down.

"I really don't know how we are going to go to the surface. I think that we could get a chance back there at Rapture Central Control and enable a bathysphere. Though to tell the truth I have no idea how we can get to Rapture Central Control, since it had a genetic key." She said as she pressed her hands against her face. "Or we could try to find another bathysphere that would allow us to get topside, but Lamb's security system. It was in Persephone, and that is at the bottom of the sea. But maybe… I think that Grace Holloway is still alive, maybe she could tell us if there is another method to hack or shut down the security system that Lamb applied. I guess we could even bring her to the surface with us if she desired it," she said in a more optimist way.

"Where could we find a genetic key? Would it be hard?" he asked.

The woman looked at him and was about to reproached that he shouldn't be talking, but she remember that maybe, just maybe she could find a genetic sample of Ryan in Medical Pavillion or of Jack in Point Prometheus, her insides tremble as she remember him. But if they find any of those genetic codes they could be able to get out of that living nightmare. She wondered how hard it could be… it had been a while since she had been to any of those places. She looked over to where the girls were playing, she needed to return them to their parents, they must be worried sick…

"Alright we can try to find a genetic code from Andrew Ryan in Medical Pavilion, I will search for it in Point Prometheus, then we can access the bathysphere and get out of here." She said finally.

"Why don't I simply go, no one will try to get into my way, and it would be safer to have someone with the girls," he said.

She seemed torn between saying something to Milton or not. "You can't go to Point Prometheus; you wouldn't be able to find any sample of Ryan genetic code there. The genetic code that I was going to extract from that place was someone else's," she said in a weak voice.

"Whose?" He asked.

She looked down, she seems ashamed of something. She simply shook her face and got up. "You will go to Medical tomorrow, and after you return then I will go to Point Prometheus, in the case that you didn't find what we are looking for." She said and started walking toward her small office. "Good night Herr Milton, you should rest tomorrow will be an important day, for both. Better be in good conditions," she said and closed the door behind of her.

The man looked around and noticed how all the girls were already sleeping in there smalls beds, the mattress were technically destroyed and ruined but the girls didn't seems to mind at all. He sighed and laid again, he closed his eyes and wondered whose genetic code Tenenbaum would be looking for. But what he could assure to himself was that she was ashamed of it. Maybe she had a son with Ryan that had died? No, Ryan only handed around McClintock, no one else. It must be something that really ashamed her, so that she wouldn't be willing to tell him, no matter that they were actually planning to escape together.

* * *

Jack yawned and stretched. He could only heard the record of the camera and a soft noise coming from the leak not far from where he was. He had to admit it, that Subject Delta knew how to kick the asses of the splicers. But there had been something strange every time he had harvested a Little Sister, he had been uncertain, even unhappy. Even though he had killed them, but that wasn't what he had actually looking for. Jack had managed to find that indeed Tenenbaum had come back to Rapture and that she had hid herself in a ticket booth. Until some splicers had attacked it, but with the help of that Big Daddy she had been able to escape with the Little Sisters she had rescued. He began to search through each of the cameras, following her in her attempt to escape. The final record that actually showed her was in a place not far from Olympus Heights, he wondered if she had returned to her sanctuary with these Little Sisters. After all no one knew about that place, apart from her and him. And no other security cameras showed her again. He knew that all the security cameras back there at Olympus Height were destroyed, he had shut them down, when he had been there the first time, mainly because he didn't want to let know this Fontaine where he had been.

He leaned against his chair, he rubbed his hand against his face. He could try to find her in that place, maybe tomorrow, right now he was tired. He got up from the chair and looked around. Then he remembered that his father used to be a small bedroom in his office, he had seen it after he had killed him, just before Atlas had turned to be Fontaine. He made his way to Ryan's office. He stepped into it, ignoring completely the corpse that lay in the lobby of the office. He walked and opened the door, it was descent room, with a bed and a small bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned on the bed.

"Tomorrow… I will see you again Mama," he said with a smirk in his face, as he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... hmm... I hope that it doesn't have grammar mistakes, or at least very few... **

**oh yeah, if anyone wants to beta it, I will be more than happy to accept the proposition, if there is anyone who wants to do it... **

**anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Tenenbaum suddenly awoke with a feeling of terror and anguish, her heart was beating up at an incredible speed and she was breathing in such a quickly way. She knew her whole body was being flood with adrenaline. The sensation of fear, how many times had she actually felt it? Maybe just a couple of times; one she remembered when she had seen how some splicers had torn apart a Little Sister. Other back at the Concentration Camp, when she had told the scientist that he had been wrong and the man had screamed at her. She had been pretty sure that she would have died, but other scientific had interceded for her and so she had become one of them. She couldn't remember others, but at least she had felt it two more times. But this time it was different, it was as if a predator was looking at her, ready to leapt at her and destroy her. She took the revolver that was in the night table and turned swiftly. She froze when she looked at the lone figure that was leaning against the door frame. He had a long black coat with a hat and had his arms folded. She couldn't saw his face, since he was looking at the floor and the hat covered it. But she knew perfectly well who it was. Her hand shook softly but she got up from the bed and gave a few steps forward.

"You know, it is a bit rude to point a gun to someone you haven't seen in a long time," he said in a mocking way. "Mama," he added this time looking straight at her eyes.

Tenenbaum, could see the attractive and handsome face of the young man that was standing not too far from her. The light that entered to the small room remark the features of the young man, he had indeed taken the best of his biological parents. But the look that he had, she knew it perfectly well. It was the same look that she had when she had discover the ADAM, the same look that Fontaine had when he had became the most powerful man in Rapture. That look of greed, of lust for power, to be the only one to rule the whole world.

He looked at her and even though the light entered from the window that she had at her back, he could still see how old she had became in the last years. Her hair had almost turned gray, while the features in her face, well he could only said that she looked even older. Though in her eyes, there was still a bit of vitality. Her clothes were really damage. She did look now as she was indeed his mother.

The woman set a cold look at the young man and raised the revolver as he took a step into the room. She most not show any fear to him, she know that he would be delighted with that sight. But she remained firm, serene and calm, although she felt the opposite way.

"What do you want?" she asked without taking her eyes off him.

"Well it been a long time since the last time I saw you, so I suppose I came to say 'hello'," he said. "I just want to see my Mama." He added as he put his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Unsinn!" she exclaimed and took a step forward. The look in his eyes changed, for being relax and mocking it turned into a cold piercing look.

"You know Mama," he said taking another step into the room. "If you shoot me, I will simply reappear in the Vita-Chamber that is five hundred meters away from here. And I would be really mad, and believe me, you don't want to see me angry," he said softly. "Now, would you be so kind to put down that revolver, I'm just here to ask you a question."

The woman looked at him, and she knew that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't mind tearing that whole place apart, nor killing the Little Sisters that where there. He had no soul, no, he did have one, but it was a very dark one. It was a soul created by greed and arrogance, in other words it was a soul created by the sins of all those that were dragged into Rapture.

"Are there more like her?" he asked in a casual way, looking over Tenenbaum shoulder's and seen a Little Sister sleeping in the mattress next to Tenenbaum's.

"More like who?" she asked.

His eyes met hers again. He didn't like to be toyed around, he hated it. He stared at her, he simply repeated. "Are there more like her, yes o no? Is just a simple question, so please answered it," he added politely.

Although Tenenbaum was trying to concentrate in what was happening in that moment she couldn't stop asking herself how he could look that way. He didn't show any type of side effect for the use of ADAM, he didn't seem mutated or insane. She shook her head softly and said, "More like…? Eleanor?"

"Yes, more like her…" he said. "Jesus Christ, and to thought that you were of the brightest minds in this place," he murmured to himself.

"Well there are a couple of Big Sisters, if that is what you mean."

"Actually I was thinking more in the kind of crazy teenagers that wishes to take over the world," he said casually.

"As far as I know, no other wishes to leave this city."

"Well, that's pretty good, actually," he said smiling and gave half turn.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked in an anguish way.

He turned to face her again and smiled in an evil way, "I'm planning to blow up the whole damn city."

She was shocked by the news, "How are you planning to get more ADAM, I mean you must need it… if not why else would you had come…" she said not being able to stop herself.

He laughed. "Actually Papa Suchong was kind enough to put me a sea slug, so I wouldn't go mad for the lack of ADAM on my system when I would be topside. Papa Fontaine ordered it," he said with a smirk. "Weren't they too kind with me?"

Now she understood how he had survived without a constant amount of ADAM infused into his system, if not by now he would had become either crazy or mutated for the lack of ADAM, but knowing that, it explained everything.

"Don't look so sad," he said. "I know that both of my fathers were rats, and that they never really told you everything, but it was because you had grown a conscience."

"So you are just planning to go and blow the whole city?"

"Well… Yeah."

"What about all those that live here?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Since when you really cared about them? As far as I recalled you only cared about the Little Sister," he said in a dark tone of voice. "Oh… there are more of them, more Little Sisters, somewhere in the city…" he smirked at her.

Tenenbaum didn't answer back. She could see his look full of greed. She grabbed strongly the revolver, and took off the safe. A soft 'click' was heard in the room. His face became serious again.

"You really think that you can stop me with a simple revolver, do you?"

Milton had heard some noises and had awaked, he rose from his bed and looked straight into Tenenbaum's office, he could see the woman that was holding her revolver, pointing it to someone. He got up from his bed and walked quietly. He saw a male figure that was not far from the door, keeping it open. He was sure that the man was a splicer, he could see a blue soft light coming from the only hand he had outside his pockets, Electro Bolt. Milton analyzed the splicer, he was tall and didn't actually seem to had any deformation. As a matter of fact, his clothes seem to be without a single scratch. The black coat was in perfect conditions as the hat he was wearing but what actually confused Milton was that he was pretty sure he had never seen a coat or a hat like that in Rapture, not even in the golden years. He wondered from where does that splicer could had take them. Then he realized that he shouldn't be worrying himself about how this splicer got his clothes, he walked further. Milton made eye contacted with Tenenbaum for less than a second. He raised his drill and stroke.

The drill didn't hit anything; Milton saw how the splicer had jumped into the ceiling. He was a bloody spider splicer, but the splicer just propelled himself from the ceiling and land behind Tenenbaum. He took a revolver from within his coat and pointed it to Tenenbaum's head. What seem to be for Milton an eternity it had happen in a few seconds. The splicer removed the safe from the revolver. Milton knew that that revolver was fully upgrade in the Power to the People machines, and probably had antipersonal munitions.

"You know, it is rude to interrupt a conversation, but trying to kill one of the persons with a drill?" Jack said. "Is far ruder than anything I had seen before. Now would you mind, we were having a private conversation here."

Milton looked at Tenenbaum, trying to know is he should try anything, but the woman was frozen. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Give me that," said the splicer, as he took the revolver from her and laid it on the desk.

Milton decided that he wasn't going to leave her like that so he tried to use Winter Blast, but before he knew what had happened he had been thrown through the room against the wall. Several empty beds hit him, then the battery that had been supplying the lamps flew through the room and hit him in the head. Tenenbaum opened her eyes in fear and tried to walked forward but the door of the room closed and a soft click was heard. She had seen some of the upgrades of Telekinesis but never had she seen someone that would be able to throw a Big Daddy, Jack had indeed developed his plasmids. She turned and faced him.

"I really don't like people how try to kill me," he said calmly. "I have to say I never thought that you would end with someone like him, I thought you like normal guys." He chuckled.

She slapped him in the face. "You better not had killed him." She said and faced again the window.

Jack simply brushed his face. "Don't worry he is alive, I didn't kill him." He said in a dark tone.

She just felt how a feeling of incompetence grows within her. She turned and looked at Jack, who had already sat down on the desk where her revolver was. He was looking at the sleeping girl.

"Why they always had to be so small?" he wondered. He turned and faced Tenenbaum. "Where we before you friend interrupt us? Oh yeah, we were about to discuss if I should led or not you escape," he smiled in an evil way.

He was really enjoying himself, she gave a sighed and leaned against the window. "That depends on you not in me. If you wish to kill me in this city, you can, we both know that I will not be resurrected by a Vita-Chamber." She said softly.

"When you said it that way, it isn't fun anymore," he said. "Well then, off I go," he said as he jumped off the desk. "Oh yeah… Before I forgot, here take this…" he threw her a genetic key.

She looked at him with surprised in her face, she didn't understood what had just happened.

"That key will allow you to use a bathysphere that can hold up to fifteen persons. You can take your Little Sisters and your crazy friend with you. It is in Point Prometheus. In twenty four hours I'll be blowing the whole place up, so you better hurry up." He said, and stared walking toward the door.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

He stopped death in the door and looked at her, "Well I'm planning to go and stroll through the city one last time," he said and then looked at the Little Sister.

She knew what he was planning to do. She tried to reach for him, but he pulled his arm away and looked at her with disgust.

"Please don't," she begged, tears were begging to appear in her eyes. "They are just innocents."

He laughed at her. "Innocents? No one in this city is innocent. When you set your first foot on this city you lost it, there are no innocents."

"They are just children, please," she begged again. "It isn't their fault, it's mine. If you should kill someone it should be me, not them. Please had mercy on them," she said, his face had started to become gloomy. "They can't defend themselves; they couldn't stop what they were doing to them. They were helpless; they shouldn't have gone through that fate. Please they couldn't stop it, they are innocents. I should have tried to stop it but I couldn't. I should have stay by their side, but I was too weak. I know there is good in you, if not why would you had gave me this key… please don't become a monster again," she looked at his face. Something had change in his look.

"Innocents… " He repeated the word in soft whisper with venom and hatred in his voice. "I WAS AN UNBORN CHILD WHEN YOU DID WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I WAS HELPLESS AND YOU DIDN'T CARE. I WAS FAR MORE INNOCENT THAT THEY, I WASN'T EVEN BORN YET, AND YOU TOYED WITH ME, AS IT PLEASED YOU! Don't you dare to tell I'M a monster, because it is YOU the one that is the monster. You didn't give a damn that I was a freaking experiment, you and your so called 'Maternal Instinct'. Yeah sure thing, let someone else buy that crap. You don't care about anyone else except for yourself. Don't you dare to tell me that I'm doing something awful, because it wasn't me the one that turned them that way in the first place! At least I'm taking them out of their misery," His eyes were starting to turned into a bright red. "Don't you dare to tell me that you see for their good, because you never did… you only care about yourself. You had never really cared about anyone, nor them nor me. After all they are just some cursed girls that were turned into monsters, just like I'm a motherless freak whipped up in a half-baked science experiment, aren't I?" he finished.

He gave half turned and stormed out of the office, she stayed motionless, but then she followed him. She looked at how he climbed the stairs and walked out of the sanctuary. His word had really hurt her, fill with hatred, loath and sorrow. He was right, she had never really cared about him, and yet just like Fontaine, Jack had been her closest thing to a son. By far more close than the Little Sisters. She fell to her knees. Tears were coming down her cheek, she started sobbing. What had she had done? That poor innocent boy, she could remember Depardieu's words, ringing in her ears. "If you are really willing to do what Fontaine is asking you, you will curse a child, an unborn child, for the rest of his life." "Don't be ridiculous Depardieu, is just another work…" "He will become your biggest sin by far Tenenbaum, and you will have to carry with that burden, no matter what." And it was true.

Tenenbaum felt some little hands in her shoulders and back. She turned and looked a few girls that were looking at her with concerned. Then Milton rose from where he was and walked over to her. He shook his head. "Boy, that was a real pain, who the hell was he? I bet I could go and teach him how to treat the older persons with respect."

"No!" she said. "He would kill you easily. He had killed Big Daddies before, too many." She raised and cleaned the tears from her eyes. Milton looked at her. "The good thing is that we had a genetic key to a bathysphere. We should started going to Point Prometheus," she tried to smiled at the Little Sisters, but only an awkward attempt of a smiled came out. "Let's start to get ready…"

"Brigid…" said Milton grabbing her arm. "Who was he?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "He is… my son…" she said quietly and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in less than a month... cheers for me! anyway, originally(those that word even exist?) these two chapters were suppose to be one, but I decide that it was far to long and better divided it into two. so let's hope that you people enjoy it! **

**without any more to say, enjoy! :3**

* * *

Grace Holloway was happy to hear another human voice over the shortwave radio, she had come to the idea that she would end her days in that decaying city no matter what. But the person that was speaking to her through that shortwave radio was one of the persons that she hated more. That woman had almost destroyed the family. So when she had to answer back she wasn't a bit surprised to hear her voice a bit harsh and dry.

"What do you want Tenenbaum?" she said.

"I'm speaking to you because there is a way for us to leave this place, I know that you haven't spliced. So if you wish to come to the surface with me and the girls, well meet us at Point Prometheus."

"Why would I go to the surface there is nothing for me in there, here is where my family is," she said coolly.

"Your family?" asked Tenenbaum sounding surprised. "A bunch of crazy addicts, that is not a family Grace and you know that. Eleanor wouldn't have wanted you to stay in here."

Tenenbaum was right there was no more family, just a bunch of crazy junkies that sooner or later would try to kill her. And Eleanor was on the surface, maybe, just maybe she could find her.

"Alright I will go."

"Gut, but I have a favor to ask you," Grace knew that the German woman wasn't just offering her help for nothing. "I need you, if you see a Little Sister to tell her that Mama Tenenbaum wants to see her. That would be all."

"If you want me to go one-on-one with a Tin Daddy to try to reach a Little Sister, then I want you to help me find Eleanor on the surface."

Tenenbaum didn't answer back just some static then she said, "I…. alright, I will help with what I can."

"Then we have a deal darling, you better not tries to play tricks on me, or you will see. But I have a question, how did you manage to find a way out of here, Dr. Lamb was in charge of this whole place and well she is sleeping with the fishes. So tell me how are you planning to get us out?"

"I had managed to get hold of a genetic key that will allow us to used a bathysphere and get us out of here."

"Weren't the bathysphere supposed to be in lock down? How on earth did you manage to get it?"

Tenenbaum remained silence, "Someone gave it to me… that's all I can say. Please hurry to Point Prometheus there is where the bathysphere is. Hurry up we had less than twenty four hours left."

Grace Holloway looked at the radio and knew she should better started going to Point Prometheus, better be there than in that hell of a hole. She got up and started walking toward the train station, if she would crossed path with a Little Sister and her Tin Daddy she would do what Tenenbaum had asked her to.

* * *

Jack looked at his shortwave radio, so there was a possibility that there were some Little Sisters in Pauper Drop, he decided he would be heading that way. Once he entered the bathysphere he remembered that the Little Sisters had a connection with Eleanor. He wondered if he will have it too, after all he had Eleanor inside of him, well at least a part of her. He tried to reach for a Little Sister, but nothing seen to happen.

"Well I guess that, that part of Eleanor was in another vial," he said softly.

He got out of the bathysphere and started climbing the stairs of the station, it was a mess but everything that was in his path moved to the sides, allowing him to move swiftly. As he reached the door of the station, his vision became blurry and he started seeing a Big Daddy Bouncer. "Come on Mr. B., angels are waiting for us," he heard. Then he saw two splicers appear and a scream was heard. The sight became blurry again and he found himself that he had fall into the ground. He shook his head as he started making his way into Pauper Drop.

"I guess I did get that part of Eleanor after all," he murmured a bit annoy to himself. He had managed to see some sighs so he would simply looked for those to try to find the Little Sister.

* * *

The Little Sister was screaming trying to get behind her Big Daddy. She looked at the fight, her eyes were filling with tears. Those two bad men, those two monsters were hurting Mr. Bubbles.

"Unzip them Mr. B! Unzip them!" she screamed with that high pitch voice that she had. She looked at her protector, but he was losing the fight, the brute splicer, had take much of him and the spider splicer was able to evade most of the attacks that the Big Daddy was trying to land on him. The Big Daddy turned and faced his charge, that little girl was his world, he growled. The Little Sister shook her face, and looked at him with desperation. The Big Daddy growled again and the Little Sister started crying.

"I don't want Mr. B," she said, but the Big Daddy growled. Then she started to run away.

"Don't let her get away!" screamed the brute splicer.

The spider splicer jumped into the ceiling and started following her. The brute splicer didn't took long on joining the persecution. The Little Sister fell into the ground and looked at the two splicers, she tried to cover herself from them. But then the two splicers seemed not to be looking anymore at her. The little girl, looked at her back and saw a lone figure not far from her.

"Piss off, weakling, we found her first!" said the brute. "You ain't got what you need to take us both."

The figure didn't move. The spider splicer hissed at the newcomer, and started laughing in an insane way, "Let me tear him to pieces."

The brute splicer started having a bad feeling, but simply took a step forward. "It's my territory, so move out weakling!" he screamed and launched himself at the figure. As he jumped to ram the figure, his whole body shook in a violent way and was engulf with thousands of small thunderbolts. It land and slip a few meters on the ground, the figure simply moved to evade being pulled by the death body of the splicer. The spider splicer was shocked he had never seen something like that, not even Subject Delta was able to do something like that, not even the Big Sister. He looked at the figure with fear and tried to run away, but a simple snap was heard and the splicer was burning with bright blue flames that killed him in seconds. Then the figure looked down at the Little Sister. She looked at him and walked somehow unsure toward it, but he had saved her from those two monsters. The man bent to level the girl, she looked at him. He didn't look like the bad men. He even smell like Mr. B. she smiled in a warm way to him, he extended his hand to the Little Sister. He was smiling at her as he grabbed her hand. She felt safe with him, then his eyes turned from being warm and bright brown to a cruel and deep red. She opened her eyes in terror. A lone scream was the last thing that came out of the Little Sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

Grace Holloway had come across two Little Sisters and had done what Tenenbaum had asked her to, but she had simply screamed it to the girls, who after hearing it had run as fast as possible to the nearest vent. When she had been almost at the station she had heard a high pitch scream, she knew it well. It was the scream that the Little Sister gave when they had been… well she knew it well. Then another sound was heard, but this time wasn't a scream it was a shriek, an ear piercing shriek. A part of her pity the poor splicer that had just killed that Little Sister, now he or she would have to face the wrath of the Big Sister. The Big Sisters had become far more ferocious now that Dr. Lamb was death, Grace never knew why, but she was glad she was in the station.

* * *

The Big Sister land with a thud, she scouted around the area. There were two death bodies of some splicers and the Little Sister. The lone figure that was in the area was near a bench. He turned and saw the Big Sister, he smirked at her. He took off his coat, jacket and the hat, folded them and placed them on the bench. He also took off the tie, the Big Sister stared at him with curiosity. She saw how he folded his shirt to his elbow and turned to face her. There was something familiar about his face but she couldn't really tell what it was. The man walked forward and stopped a few meters away from her. He looked at the Little Sister that was lying not far from the Big Sister.

"By the way, it was me the one who did that," he smiled in an evil way at her.

The Big Sister looked at the corpse of the Little Sister, then looked back at the splicer. She shrieked and lifted some objects that were lying around and throw them at Jack. 'Gee, do they all have to fight the same way?' he wondered. He used Telekinesis to stop the objects, and used Winter Blast to create icicles that he send flying toward the Big Sister, she evaded them easily but they stroke a window. She jumped and threw some fire balls toward her enemy. Jack evaded them easily by jumping to one of his side. He saw how the Big Sister had grabbed herself from the ceiling and jumped directly toward him. She raised her extraction needle and was about to stroke when Jack threw her with Telekinesis. She gave an elegant back flip and teleported just behind him.

He opened his eyes slightly and evaded the fatal blow of the Big Sister by propelling himself with the Cyclone Trap. He panted softly as he landed, now he knew that Eleanor didn't had any combat experience, he gave a sigh. The Big Sister launched herself again into combat. He used Telekinesis to lift the water that was nearby and the crystal shard that were near and threw them at her, her suit was beginning to be torn apart just as Eleanor's, so he continued with the same strategy. She decided that throwing objects would be easier and safer, so she jumped to a higher ground, looking at the splicer. She had to admit it he was a good fighter. She pulled to herself all that she could find and throw it. The splicer defended himself creating a barrier with water that started going directly to where she was. She was pushed against a wall she was completely wet, it was the first time in sometime that she felt her skin wet. She grasped and then saw how the splicer lifted his left hand and a soft blue light came from it.

She screamed and howled in pain, she fell into the ground. She raised slowly, her eyes met his, he had a sadistic look in them, then she screamed, not in pain or the shriek Jack had heard earlier, it was different one. It was screamed that they used when they needed help, usually with large packs of splicers, but this one had proved to be a challenge. And she knew that she would need some help from her sisters. The man looked around and the extraction needle of the Little Sister flew into his hand, he walked menacing toward the Big Sister. She looked around in desperation, had it be possible that her sisters hadn't heard her? But then two shrieks were heard. Jack jumped backward, as two new Big Sisters landed in front of him. The two newcomers looked at the wounded Big Sister, her suit had been torn apart and she seems very weak. The Big Sister to Jack's left began scouting the room for some bodies to extract some ADAM, to heal her sister. While the other one seen to be talking to the first Big Sister. They were hissing to one and other or at least was what it seem to Jack. Then the two newcomers saw Jack and launched together to fight.

Jack evaded both hits, one of them had tried to hit him with the extraction needle, while the other had tried to used her harpoon. He had jumped backwards, then he used Sonic Boom to knock them back. One of the Sisters had jumped into the ceiling while the other had jumped atop of some crumbles. They launched fire balls and some rocks toward him, he evaded them creating a thick wall of ice in front of him. Then he used the pieces and threw them to the three Big Sisters. He wasn't going to let the one he had almost killed recover. The three Sisters teleported and then tried to land any stroke at him. He evaded them by using again Sonic Boom and Cyclone Trap. He landed atop of the dinner. He looked at them, and smiled, he was really getting excited. The Big Sisters threw themselves again into battles, where they were received this time by a swarm of hornets. The three of them made athletic jumps and evade the hornets, but then the hornets started invading one of the death bodies of the splicers. One of the Big Sisters send fire balls toward it, stopping the hornets into turning the body into a living hive. The splicer then created some gust of wind with fire. It wasn't a normal fire, no it wasn't like the common Incinerate they had seen, these were blue flames. One of the Sisters managed to evade them by creating more fire balls and throwing them toward the blue flames, while the three of them jumped. They landed not far from him, the three were panting. The splicer looked at them with greed and lust for the ADAM they carry.

They ran together and stroked, Jack screamed in pain, as he slipped throw the roof of the dinner. He jumped off it and landed. He looked at his left arm. He had a deep cut, he shook his head. He needed to remain calm or those three will kill him. Yes, remain calm that was the key of a good fight. Not letting your emotions clouded your judgment. He looked up at the three Sisters that were grasping, they had started to become tired, and he knew it. The Sisters stared at the splicer eyes, the look had changed, it wasn't anymore that insane look, but rather a cold and calculating one. The splicer send a burst of lighting toward them, the two newcomer Big Sisters managed to evade it, but the first one wasn't able to jumped that high and was stroke by it. The two Big Sisters stared at her now fallen sister. They landed and threw themselves toward the splicer, who jumped into the wall to evade both needles. Then he jumped and threw some icicles at them, one of them jumped while the other teleported herself and appeared behind Jack. He hardly evaded the harpoon of the Big Sister that had reappeared behind him. As he moved the other Big Sister used Telekinesis to push him against the ground. Both Sisters raised their extraction needles and stroke.

A black cloud was created in front of them, they knew that he was probably a Houdini splicer, which mean that he was simply turning invisible rather that disappearing. The cloud that was created by the splicer was extremely dark and thick, they couldn't see anything. The Big Sister that had appeared behind him felt a body and stroke hard and deep her needle, the other Sister did the same. When the black cloud disappeared both sisters were shocked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. It wasn't the splicer that they has stroke. The first Big Sister, the one that had called them was lying in where the splicer was supposed to be. They saw how their sister tried to raise her hand, and then it fell to the ground. One of the Big Sisters took her needle out of the abdomen and walked backwards. She was shock, she didn't understand what had just happen. Then she felt a strange sensation, her sight was becoming blurry and she could feel how a thick warm liquid was coming from her mouth. She tried to breathe but only felt how she was beginning to drown. Her suit was beginning to stick to her body from the middle of her abdomen, she heard a strange soft shriek that came from the same part. She looked down and saw a bloody hand that had the slug in its grasp. She saw a chain tattoo in the wrist of the hand that had gone throw her. Now she felt the strange mass within her, she tried to reach for her remaining Sister, but fell into her knees. Then she faced the ground and didn't see no more.

The last Big Sister was still watching what had just happen, she still had her needle in the body of her Sister, just below the heart. Then she heard a thud and turned, she stared with horror at the bloody hand of the splicer with the slug, he raised it and bit the slug. The animal shrieked and then remained still. The Big Sister knew that it was worthless to fight. She simply raised and started shaking and cried for her protector one last time.

Subject Phi couldn't understand how on earth his little one had suddenly abandoned him, he had stayed with her for at least five years in a row. She had never being hurt by anybody, and then one day she had decided that she didn't need him anymore and run away. He knew that he was one of the first Big Daddies ever bond, and he had done well his work, protecting his little one. Although she didn't need him anymore he usually was where his little one was. Even though his little one wasn't anymore a little one, she had managed to turn into one of the best Big Sisters that there were. He continued with his idle until he heard that sound, that scream of horror and terror. That scream that he had long desired to hear again, the scream of his little one asking for his help. He ran as fast as he could to the source, he entered a middle size area. He walked with caution, looking around each ten steps. Then he saw something that he had never thought it would be possible.

He saw a Little Sister and two splicers, one which was totally burn down. He raised his sight and saw what he was afraid of seeing, not far from him laid three Big Sisters. The farthest of them was facing down, she laid in a pool of blood, of her own blood. The one that was in the middle was lying face up, she also had hole in the abdomen and two smaller ones, possible created by extraction needles. And the closest to him was resting in one of her side, blood coming also from a wound that she had in her abdomen. He didn't know why but he knew that the closest to him was his Little Sister. He bent down and took off her helmet. He saw her fair face, she had light blond hair and bright pink cheeks. The Big Daddy, started to howl in pain, he didn't knew what type of monster would do such a terrible thing. He grabbed his Little Sister in his arms, and howled again. Who could be so cruel to do it? But as he wondered this he felt a deep piercing look. He raised his sight and saw a splicer. Somehow far from where he was sitting in atop of a bench, he had a slug in his hand, the animal shriek and then became quiet when the splicer placed it in his lips. He threw the death animal not far from him. Subject Phi saw two more slugs not far from where the last one had fall. Then the splicer started cleaning his hand, licking it, like if it was his claw with the one he had torn apart the Big Sisters. He jumped off the bench and started walking toward him. "Waist not," was what the splicer told him as he finished cleaning his hand. The light of the Big Daddy turned red and he roared and launched himself toward the splicer, who smiled at the sight.

* * *

Grace Holloway had finally arrived to Point Prometheus, it had been a long walk, since she didn't knew how to control the train and so she had to walked over to the place. As she saw the name of the area under the last bulkhead she was happy to read the name of her destination. She took out her shortwave radio and tried to contact Tenenbaum. She did wish to know where she would meet the German woman.

"Tenenbaum do you copy me?" she asked.

"Yes, loud and clear, had you finally reach Point Prometheus?" said the woman.

"Yes, I'm just outside the bulkhead."

"Okay, I'll go and met you there," said the German woman and cut the communication.

Grace just looked at the bulkhead and entered and closed the door behind her, and opened the other and started waiting for the other woman to appear.

* * *

Jack grasped as he evaded one of the attacks of the Big Daddy. He had never seen any Big Daddy that was similar to this one. He stared at him from one of the wall from where he was hanging. The Big Daddy howled in rage and started to fire his Rivet Gun. Jack jumped to the roof of the dinner and hid himself with some crumbles that where in the roof. He looked at his surroundings and saw a pool of water, he was going to zap him to death he decided, but he need that the Big Daddy walked into it, that would be the difficult part. Jack jumped out of his hiding and the Big Daddy charged toward him. He jumped and landed not far from the pool. The Big Daddy wasn't coming after him, it seems like he knew what Jack was thinking, and that was starting to annoy Jack.

"So you want to play, eh? Well we will play big guy," said Jack under his breath.

Jack concentrated all of his ADAM and pulled an enormous quantity of water around him and then toward the Big Daddy, who was pushed against the wall. The Big Daddy stood up and looked at the enormous quantity of icicles that where coming toward him. He tried to use his drill to smash them but with each icicle came an electric discharge, before he knew his vision had finally got blurry, and he fell into the ground with a thud. Jack grasped and then sighed in relief when he saw that the Big Daddy had finally been defeated.

"Gosh! You were a tough guy," he said as his breathing finally became regular.

Jack walked toward the bench, he unfolded his shirt and put again his tie. He put on his jacket and the coat, he looked around. It had really been exciting the whole battle, but he needed to keep moving on. He took his hat and was about to leave the area when a piercing pain stroke him in the head. He let go the hat and grabbed his head. He screamed in pain as he bent down, he vision became blurry, he managed to stop his falling with a hand but his body stroke hard the ground, he had passed out.

* * *

**So, what did you thoght about the fighting scences? were they good? or far to gory, or should I put more BLOOOOOD on them next time, or less...? **

**please review... 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thanks for reading! I hope it doesn't have to many grammar mistakes... lol, **

**anyway thanks for the reviews of the previous chapters!**

**oh one last thing before the disclamer... is this length alright or would you preferre like last time two chapters instead of one?**

**diclaimer I don't own BioShock or it's character, if I did I wouldn't be writting this... :3**

* * *

Grace Holloway had to wait for about fifteen minutes to hear some footsteps, she raised her weapon, although she had never used a pistol before she thought she could fire it if it was necessary. The figure that walked toward her also had a revolver, it stopped death.

"Grace?" asked the figure with thick German accent.

"Tenenbaum?" replied Grace.

The German woman hurried to the other woman and hugged her. Grace was shocked, if she remembered well Tenenbaum was younger, or at least of younger looks. But this woman did look a bit old, but her guess were that she had gone through more than anybody else in this city. She broke the embrace and looked at the woman that had hugged her.

"Was it difficult for you to get here?" asked Tenenbaum.

"Not darling, it was long but not difficult," answered Grace. "I was only able to find two Little Sister, I told them what you asked me to."

"Then they must be getting here any time soon, let's keep walking we have to reach the place where we are staying until we leave, which will be in a couple of hours," she added quickly.

"There was a third Little Sister back there in Pauper Drop, but a splicer got her," said Grace.

Tenenbaum suddenly stopped and stared at Grace. "Did you see him?" she asked with anguish in her voice.

"No darling, I just kept walking, surely the Big Sister got him," said Grace and started walking again. "Sometimes I do pity the poor creatures."

Grace stopped when she realized that Tenenbaum wasn't walking beside her anymore. She looked at the German woman, she seen to be torn apart. She was whispering something to herself. "Are you alright darling?" she asked to the other woman. Tenenbaum raised her face and walked toward Grace.

"Sorry, let's just keep going…" said Tenenbaum and kept walking.

When they reach what had become Tenenbaum's safe house in Point Prometheus, Grace met this Milton, who had been playing with the girls. He saw the two women entering the small area and greeted them. Grace looked around and saw through a small window what seem to be two bathyspheres. One was a small, for around five persons and the other was way bigger.

"Mama Tenenbaum!" said one of the Little Sisters that had just came out of the vent.

Tenenbaum turned around and met the little girl, she bent and passed her hand through the girl's hair. "Where is your other sister?" she asked.

"She is coming," answered the little girl.

"Milton I needed you help as soon as the other comes out," said the woman. The man simply nodded. Grace looked with curiosity at what they were about to do.

She saw how the German woman took out a stringer and then introduce the plasmid into the little girl who groaned in pain and started crying. Tenenbaum passed her hand again through her hair. The other Little Sister had just come out of the vent and had seen the whole scene. She tried to run away, but Milton grabbed her, she looked at him with those bright amber eyes of her.

"Please Mr. B. don't let her hurt me!" she said.

Tenenbaum walked to the other girl and applied the same plasmid to her, who also cried. After what seem to be an hour the first girl walked over to Tenenbaum. "I don't feel well Mama." She said. She looked rather pale and her eyes were starting to lose their bright. Then all of the sudden she simply threw up. The death slug was just a few inches away from the girl, who looked at her hands and then at Tenenbaum. "Thank you!" she said and ran to play with the other little girls. Grace looked at the now normal girl, then she looked at the other girl, who she assume was about to do the same thing.

Milton was watching after the girls, who seem to find very funny the fact that he could carry up to three of them. Grace then realized that Tenenbaum wasn't any more in the room, she walked around the small area, until she heard some curses of what she thought was German. She peaked into the room and saw that the German woman had hacked the security system through that computer and was searching for something in the cameras in Pauper Drop.

"What are you looking for, darling?" she asked.

Tenenbaum jumped when she heard the other woman's voice. Then she turned and faced her. "Well, I… I was trying to see where the Little Sister…was" she lied.

Grace raised an eyebrow, "I really don't believe you darling, but I'm going to tell you where she was, she was at the Dinner," she said as she sat down next to her. "I hope that help in your search," she added quietly.

"Dank…" answered softly Tenenbaum, she connected to the camera that was in the Dinner but only static was shown. The German woman breathed in a difficult way, then she rewind the tape of the camera, hoping that it would only be shut down rather than broken. The last images that the camera had shown were those of a young man from the back and a Big Sister. The Big Sister had dragged some crumbles and had through them to the young man, one of the rocks had hit the camera and no more could be seen.

"Well it seems that that Big Sister got that splicer," said Grace.

Tenenbaum raised and walked away. Grace stared at the woman, she raised and followed her. Tenenbaun seem to be torn in between, she seems to be having an internal fight of colossal proportions. Grace simply set her hand on the other woman shoulder and walked her toward the place where Milton and the little girls where.

* * *

Jack awoke by the sound of some annoying voices, they were harsh and had some high pitch in some words. He couldn't really make out what they were saying but he only wished that they shut up. He was having a piercing pain in the head.

"Maybe we could simply take the clothes," said one splicer. "I mean look at it! Is perfect, without a single scratch and also I want a hat."

"Don't be ridiculous, who cares about the clothes, when he is probably carry far more ADAM than anybody in this goddamn area," said a second splicer.

Jack started rising slowly, his head was really killing him. Why didn't they just shut up for crying out loud? He faced the closest splicer, the splicer looked at him with a smirk in his face but it quickly disappeared when he looked into Jack's eyes. They were deep red; the splicer knew that wasn't a good signal.

"Oh, fuck," he only murmured before he was strike with Electro Bolt. The other splicer turned and saw how the man in the black coat raised his hand and snapped it. He burst into flames, he tried to reach for the pool of water, but fall death before reaching it.

Jack shook his head, it was still aching, he took his hat and started walking toward the bathysphere station. He looked at his hand, he knew that his plasmids where a bit unstable, he hated when this happen. He entered the bathysphere and pulled down the lever, not really caring where it was going to take him. He started breathing slower trying to make disappear the pain in his head. He breathed deeply, how much he hated those attacks, he knew that they were create by an enormous quantity of ADAM in his body. He thought that he had used it when he had fight the Big Daddy, but probably the slug had created far more ADAM when it had felt the tension in Jack. Damn animal! Why couldn't he just release the ADAM in another way than rather those attacks? At least it hadn't happen during the fight. How much he hated them. How much he hated those attacks that only brought to the surface more of the memories of his early childhood. He knew that Suchong had 'erased' them, but it seems that actually he had just buried them very deep in Jack's brain, and when he had enormous quantities of ADAM, somehow it released one of the memories. He wondered how long those attacks would continue, they had first happened after a year since he had left Rapture, he hadn't used his plasmids in a long time and so the ADAM had accumulated in a great quantity. Because of those attacks was that he had managed to know that he had a sea slug within himself. But this one had been one of those damn memories that actually didn't give any valuable information, but rather an unpleasant feeling.

He had been standing in a white room with some cabinets against a wall, he was probably seven years old, he doubted that he had been older. Then the door had opened wide and a man he had never seen before had entered it, or at least this Jack couldn't remember if he had known him before. Probably he did, but this was the first memory that he saw him. He had black hair and deep blue eyes, he spoke in a funny accent, maybe French. The man had been with him for about fifteen minutes and then left the room leaving him alone again. The young Jack had just wondered about the room when again the door had open this time by a man he knew very well, Frank Fontaine had stand in the door frame. The little Jack had run to greet the man and hugged him, calling him papa. Now the older Jack just felt loathe and hate toward the man. Fontaine messed up the kid's hair.

"Had you been a good boy, Jack?" he had asked him.

"Yes, Papa Fontaine!" had exclaimed Jack. "I had been a good boy, I been doing what Mama Tenenbaum and Papa Suchong had been telling me to do."

"That's my kid," said Fontaine. "I brought you a present, but you had to promise me that you would look after her no matter what."

"Sure Papa Fontaine."

Then Fontaine left the room and reentered it with a little dog in his arms, which he passed to Jack. The boy's eyes had bright with genuine joy. He sat down and started playing with the dog.

"It's a she, how are you going to named her?" asked Fontaine.

The boy grabbed the dog, faced her and then after a minute or so faced the man. "Karu, that's going to be her name," he had said happily.

The next things that he remembered were some images of his younger self and the dog. If the memory had just stopped there, he wouldn't have mind at all. But then he had seen himself again in a small white room with his puppy, which was playing with him. The door of the small room had opened and Suchong had entered the room. The boy had looked up at the man, who looked at both of them with despite. The puppy started barking at Suchong, the boy simply eyed him.

"You want to see me Papa Suchong?" he had asked.

The man took out an audio radio and a board in his hand, he started recording. "Mind Control Test," he said in a coolly tone, then looked at Jack.

"Is that you puppy?" asked Suchong. "She's very pretty…"

"Thank you, Papa Suchong," answered Jack.

"Break her neck for me," he said in a casual way.

"What?"

"Break that sweet puppy's neck." He commanded.

"No… please…" Jack had started to cry, tears where coming down his face and sobs where forming in his throat.

"Break that puppy's neck," he repeated again. "Would you kindly…"

"No…" Jack had tried to fight over his body. "No…" he continued to cry and then the little puppy had tried to defend itself from Jack, it even tried to bit him but Jack was stronger and soon break the animal's neck.

"Very good," said Suchong, stop recording and left the room.

"Karu, Karu!" the boy had began to scream and cried at the same time. "Karu!" he moaned as he pressed the death animal against his body. "Please wake up Karu," but the animal didn't move.

Jack opened his eyes, he could only feel hatred for all those that had played with him since his early childhood to just a few years ago. He felt a tear coming down his cheek, was he crying because of the dog, or that feeling of impotence that he had every time he remembered something like this? He didn't care. The only thing that matter to him was that he had killed Fontaine and gladly would do it again, as he would kill that bastard of Suchong. Though he had to accept it, the fact that a Big Daddy had drilled him to the table had been something quite pleasant. He hated them both, as much as he hated that damn city, he didn't like people to play around with him that's why he was going to play around with the whole world. No one was going to do that again to him.

* * *

Tenenbaum was just looking through a window, looking down at the city that had been once her home. She wondered if Jack would be alright, a part of her did wish that the Big Sister would have killed him, that man had hurt too many of her little ones. But… she mainly hoped that he would be alright. After all he had also awaked her maternal instinct, she could remember how he had turned and looked at her and called her mama. She hadn't really realized until now how happy that had made her. She remembered those big brown eyes full of innocence, joy and happiness. But now his eyes were full with greed, hatred and darkness. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes, "Why you had to become like this? Why?" she felt to her knees and began sobbing again. Why did her son had to become the cruelest man on earth?


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'm sorry for the extremely long delay in posting this but school and now work delay me for posting it... sorry ^_^;**

**oh, yeah, thanks to I'm a Lover not a Hater, for his/her/its reviews! thank you! :3**

**so, enjoy, sorry again for the delay...**

* * *

He had remained in the Bathysphere until the headache had gone, that was more less an hour or so. He opened the door and walked outside. He moved again all the crumbles that where in his path, as soon as he was out he turned and read the sign. Adonis Luxury Resort, he had never been there, nor heard of it before. He wondered if there were any Little Sisters in that place. He walked into the lobby of the area and found an audio diary that was lying over the small desk. He smiled, how long it had been since the last time he had heard one of those things, he had really enjoy them. He played it, he heard Andrew Ryan speaking he stopped and heard with curiosity. Once the audio diary ended, he shook his head slightly, how ironic, he thought. He didn't walk farther to see a Little Sister. She was jumping around calling for Mr. Bubbles, Jack waited patiently to see what type of Big Daddy it was. He looked at the Big Daddy with surprised and amazed, he had never seen a Big Daddy like that before.

"Wondered what you do big guy," he said softly. Jack looked around and spotted a splicer that was minding his own business. He moved his hand a felt how a soft round ball suddenly appeared in his palm. He threw the ball and it hit the splicer.

The pheromones that were inside of the small red ball that had hit the splicer started acting immediately. He howled in rage and started looking around, he saw the Big Daddy and threw himself into battle against it. The Little Sister screamed and Jack saw how the Big Daddy attacked. He set a perimeter with some short of miniature turrets. He mainly used range weapons, Jack studied him, that Big Daddy would be a tough one. He better think in a way to bring the Big Daddy down quickly or it could be a problem. The splicer was death after a couple of shots.

Jack walked outside his hiding place and pass by the couple, the little girl looked how the young man passed and smiled at her evilly. Jack peaked into the other room and saw a brute splicer and a couple of thuggish splicer, they were about to start a fight between themselves when Jack simple whistled, making the three of them to turned and looked at the newcomer. Jack smiled and then looked how the three splicers ran toward him. He moved from the door and created a decoy just to one side of the Big Daddy. He leaned against the wall of the room and activated the Natural Camouflage tonic. The three splicers entered the room and ran into the Big Daddy, who responded by setting again some turrets. Jack then threw three Enrage balls toward the splicers whom started attacking now the Big Daddy. Jack simply enjoyed how the Big Daddy and the splicers killed one and other.

* * *

Tenenbaum looked at the control panel that would allow them to enter to the place where the bathyspheres were held. She had tried to hack it, but it seems to be worthless, she even tried with an autohack tool but nothing. She shook her head and looked through the window, she started to remembered what Jack had told her. He hadn't told her to leave before the twenty four hours went out, he had just told her to be there. Would he be enabling the door, maybe but if he was trying to kill her… along with the Little Sisters and Milton. She really didn't have any reason to truly trust him, what if she had condemned all those poor souls like she had condemned his? What if he was actually going to kill her when he destroyed the city? There were so many uncertainties, but then he had given her the key, which she was holding tightly. She gave a sigh and leaned against the control panel, could she trust him? She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that Jack had said. But instead of remembering what Jack had told her another memory took its place.

She had been working late again in Little Wonders Educational Facility, it had been past midnight. She had just looked at her watch when she had heard someone knocking at her door.

"Come in," she said trying not to yawned at the same moment.

The door opened and a man in his middle thirties had entered the room, he also seems tired. "Are you going to stay here long Mon cheri?" he had asked.

"I don't know perhaps, I need to finish some things. What about you? Leaving already?" she replied to the French man.

"I think I can make you company," he said in a casual way. "It isn't really nice to be stuck in this place alone."

"I'm not alone, the girls and Jack are here."

He raised an eyebrow, "All of them are asleep."

She couldn't reply anything, when suddenly a small voice came from behind the man. "Mama, I don't feel too well."

The French man turned and faced a little boy no older than nine years. Tenenbaum rose from her desk and walked over to the boy. The man had already placed his hand in the boy's forehead. "He is burning," he whispered.

Tenenbaum looked at the little boy, he was sweating and looked really pale, dark circles had appeared under his eyes. How could he be in that state? She had seen him yesterday and he was just fine. Could it be that for the fact that they were using plasmids to make him grow older in a shorter time also make the diseased develops faster? She took him in her arms and got out following the pediatrician toward his office. The woman laid him in the exploration table and saw how the man took out some instruments and started asking the boy how he felt.

After some questions the man walked to where Tenenbaum was. "I really don't know what he have to tell the truth," he said a bit ashamed of himself. "But it kind of remind me of when the petites enfants, I mean little ones, had this problem with the sea slug."

Tenenbaum looked over Depardieu's shoulder to Jack, the little boy seem to be breathing with difficulty and seems very tired. Jack did look as he had very little compatibility with an implanted sea slug. But that couldn't be, he didn't had one, not that she knew about.

"That's impossible…" she said softly. "He doesn't have one."

"Maybe we could ask him," said Depardieu. He walked over to the boy and smiled. "Jack did you know if you had a sea slug in you?"

The boy looked over to Tenenbaum who walked toward him and grabbed his hand. "Answered Jack," she said softly.

The boy stared at both adults and shook his head. "Is it bad? Would it be bad that I would have one?" he asked.

The two adults looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, but we will know what to give you," said Depardieu. The boy then looked at the floor and seems to be fighting over to himself, he tried to say something but nothing came out. Then he started crying softly, Tenenbaum hugged him and carried him again. "I will be taking him to his room."

Depardieu looked at the couple leaving his working area. He looked over quickly into his files and found how to treat the incompatibility of the sea slug. He might not be the creator of plasmids like Suchong, or the discoverer of the ADAM like Tenenebaum but he knew when a child wasn't telling the truth about something. And he knew that Jack wasn't telling them the truth about the sea slug. Why? He didn't know, but he wasn't risking seeing if the boy would make it out. There was a fifty percent that he would die if he wasn't treated.

Tenenbaum looked at the little boy that lay on the bed. He seems so tired and fragile, she was simply humming a soft song to him. Hopping it will help him sleep, he stared at her, and although he seems really weak his eyes seem happy to see her. He smiled weakly to her. Depardieu entered the room, carrying a vial with him. Tenenbaum looked at him.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked as she knew what it was. "He doesn't have any sea slug."

"Are you complete sure?" he asked. "As far as I know, Suchong could do anything to this boy… I'm not risking it. If he doesn't have any, it won't affect him." Tenebaum didn't reply she just saw how the man took off the top of the vial. "Jack I want you to drink this, all of it. I know it taste horrible but you need to drink it all, alright petit ami." The boy nodded and drank it all.

The man sighed and took the empty bottle with him. "That's all I can do. Let's hope for the best," he said quietly. "I'm going to make some coffee," he said and left the room.

Tenebaum looked now at the boy, who began to shiver, she hold him again in her arms and started humming again the song. She met his eyes again and saw that he was glad that she was there to comfort him. He smiled weakly at her and lay against her chest, falling asleep sometime later. She moved her hand through his hair. Her little boy, she kissed his forehead and laid him on his bed. She would need to search Suchong's office, she wasn't going to allow that man to hurt him.

* * *

Jack evaded the needle of the Big Sister and pressed his hand against her torso releasing an incredible high voltage at her. She screamed and shook violently, then felt over him. He pushed the teen's body to the ground. He gasped. He could feel the increased of ADAM in his body, he wasn't going to go through another of those attacks. He started decreasing his ADAM by sending thunderbolt randomly alongside with fire and icicles blast, then he saw something that caught his attention, a Gather's Garden. He wondered what could it had, he walked over to it and see what it had to offer to him. There was a tonic he hadn't seen in his whole life, he read what it said. He liked the idea of that tonic, so he simply purchased it.

He was getting tired not because of the fights with the Big Daddies or the Big Sisters, but because of that attack he had earlier. That was another reason why he hated them, they really get him tired. He rubbed his hands against his face. He looked at his watch it was almost ten p.m., he needed to find a place where to sleep. He could go to Olympus Height and either go to Ryan's or Fontaine's place, either of them would be fine with him. He made his way again to the bathysphere.

He arrived to Olympus Heights after so time, he made his way to the second square of apartments that were held in that residential area of Rapture. He looked at the entrance of the Andrew Ryan apartment. He needed to access a code for the elevator to come down, he simply hacked the elevator control and called for it. He entered the lobby of the apartment, shut down the turret and quickly hacked it. Jack also hacked the security camera and placed some electrify wires in the entrance. He walked toward the main room. He looked around, it was a big place, it had a fireplace and a big bathroom, along with a small studio. It kind of reminds him of the main bedroom of Fontaine's apartment. He walked toward a chair that wasn't that far from the bed, he took off the coat and the jacket along with the hat and the tie. He unbuttoned the fists buttons of his shirt and lay in the bed. He rolled to one side and felt asleep.

* * *

Milton's gaze met Grace's and then they both looked at Tenenbaum. The jazz singer was shocked and simply shook her head, while the man looked at the woman that sat in front of him.

"So that is why he is your son?" said Grace. "Lady, what you did to him, that is so wrong… I don't doubt a little that he wished to see you death."

"Still he gave me the key…" said Tenenbaum softly.

"We don't really know if it really is going to work," said Milton. He wasn't able to look at Tenenbaum, that woman, he had trusted her. And now he had just known that she had done something that wasn't just wrong but… he couldn't put in words what that was… he sighed and got up. "I'm going to see the girls," he said and left the room.

"I always knew that you had done terrible things," said Grace. "But that, playing with a kid like that… let's hope that like you said, he do have a bit of humanity and isn't like Fontaine," said Grace and got up. "Good night Tenenbaum."

Tenenbaum remained sit, she gave a sighed. She did want to believe in what she had told Milton and Grace. That Jack wasn't like Fontaine, that he had a bit more than an ounce of humanity in himself. She looked at the genetic key that she had. "Please let it worked…" she begged softly not sure to whom. "Please let me believe that you're not a monster…"


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG DELAY... I... kind of forgot about it, sorry, found it the other day in the lap and remebered that I hadn't upload it... so yeah, I forgot but it was because of the school... =_=" **

**anyway, hope you people still remembered what it was about and thanks for the reviews, if someone is going to post any... **

**sorry again... ^^;**

* * *

Tenenbaum couldn't sleep at all, she had tried but she couldn't close her eyes, knowing that Jack was in the city. That he might be tearing up little girls and that there was a possibility that the genetic key wouldn't worked was keeping her up. She walked around the place, peaking in the girl's room, she saw Milton and Grace also sleeping in that room. She hoped that there weren't more Little Sisters hanging around the city. She leaned against a window, how could everything had gone so wrong? This city was found by great ideas, by the brightest of the world, and yet it had crumbled, fall to hell.

She kept walking and then entered a small room she sat down and stared through the window. She could still remember that little boy that ran up to her calling her Mama. Now that boy was walking through Rapture spreading despair and fear. Just like his father, a lone tear came down her cheek.

"Are you crying Dra. Tenenbaum?" said a voice of a little girl from behind.

The German woman turned and looked at a little girl, she remembered her. She had been the first girl that Tenenbaum had saved this time she had returned to Rapture. "Clare," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just awake, and saw you here," she said softly. "So I came here."

"You should be sleeping," said Tenenbaum.

"Are you crying because of something or someone?" said the little girl. Tenenbaum raised her face and stared at the little girl. How could that little girl know what she was feeling? She tried to speak but not a word came out.

"Don't worry doctor, everything will be fine," she said softly. "Is this person someone closed to you?"

"Well… we could say that he is my son," Tenenbaum replied softly.

"Are you worried because he is here? Is he lost?" asked the little girl. The woman could only watch the little girl and nodded in response.

"Yes, he is sort of lost…"

"I remember one time that I got lost," said the little girl, she seems to be trying to recall the memory. "I was really mad with my Mommy and Daddy. Because they put to sleep this Toru, he was our German Sheppard. And I ran away, took them some time to find me, but I didn't want to go home…" the little girl looked at the floor. "I felt after Toru was death that no one really cared about me, my Mommy seems to care more about my little brother, and I was alone, so that's why I ran away. But after they found me and told me that what I was feeling wasn't right. I understood that they were right that I wasn't alone, maybe if you tell your son, that you missed him. He will come back," said the little girl with a smiled on her face.

"You are a good girl Clare, you should go to sleep…" said Tenenbaum. "But before you go I have something to ask for you." The little girl stared at the woman and nodded solemnly.

"Have you seen her?" asked the man to the jazz singer.

"No, I had looked in every place I could think of in here," she answered. "You think that she had tried to escape by herself, leaving us behind?"

"No, Tenenbaum isn't like that," Grace stared at Milton with little trust. "I won't deny she had done terrible things, but maybe she went to try to find this guy to make him be truthful to his word. But I don't know Grace," he sighed.

"Mr. B. you have come!, Are we going to play?" said a little girl from the other room.

"Mr. Bubbles! Carry me up, Mr. Bubbles!" added a second girl.

Then a third girl just exclaimed, "Mr. Bubbles, you are alright!"

"Take me home Bubbles!" giggled a fourth girl.

"You have awaked Mr. B, you were really lazy!" said again the first girl.

The two adults had remained in the room as they had heard the girls taking to a Bid Daddy. Milton took his Spear Gun ready to face any Big Daddy that would have access the area.

"How a Tin Daddy could have gotten through here?" said Grace. "I thought that Tenenbaum said that they wouldn't be able to reach this part…"

"I don't know but I'm taking care of him" said Milton loading the weapon and leaving the room. He entered the next room and faced the same young man he had faced the morning of yesterday. One of the girls was playing with his hat, while another was grabbing his hand and swinging. A third one was hugging him from a leg.

The young man looked up at Milton and Grace, whom had just entered the room. He smiled at them. "Seems like they like me a lot, don't they?" he said with a smirk.

"Stay away from him girls," said Milton with a harsh voice. The girls looked at Jack and then at Milton, the girl that was hugging Jack pressed herself more into it. The other grabbed stronger the hand of Jack.

"But he is Mr. B! He is here to look after us!" said another girl.

"Where is Tenenbaum?" asked Jack.

"We don't know…" answered Milton. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really," said Jack with a cold voice. "Why I don't believe you?"

"I don't need you to believe me, she isn't here… Why don't you simply let go the girls?"

"So you know where she is, but won't tell until the little ones are safe…" Jack smiled in a cruel way. "Wondered why they always want to protect them…"

"Look kid, we don't know where she is," said Grace.

Jack looked at Grace with a piercing glare. "No one calls me, kid. Is that clear?" he said in a dark tone.

"We already told you we don't know where she is, so just let go of the girls and everything will be just fine," said Milton.

Jack laughed, "Really grandpa, you really think you can take me on? Don't be ridiculous you would be death in less than five minutes," he said in a mocking way.

"You want to try, kid," said Milton.

Jack's eyes turned into a deep and cruel red, "Then bring it on grandpa…" he said in a soft and deathly tone.

Grace stared at both men, then she had a strange feeling and looked behind her. Several object in the room that was behind them were flying, most of them were piercing objects. "You are the one that is raising them, don't you Milton?" she asked desperate. But the man didn't reply, though he seems a bit worried by the question.

Jack smiled evilly and the object flew toward them. Grace pupils shrank in fear, as she saw how all the objects flew toward them.

"You are Dr. Tenenbaum son don't you, young Mister?" asked a little girl.

Jack looked at the little girl, she had dark hair and brown eyes. The girl looked at the young man, he was just as the doctor had described him. He was tall, had dark brown hair, bright brown eyes and good looking. The girl smiled at Jack and nodded at herself.

"Who are you?" asked Jack, his eyes were already bright brown again.

"I'm Clare," she said. "The doctor said you would be good looking," she said and giggled a little. "But she asked me to ask you if you could please open up the bay of the bathyspheres so we can get out of here." Jack stared at the little sister and smiled.

"Sure follow me," he said. "But before I need to know if you know where my Mama is."

Clare looked to the side, "I don't know, she said she was going to try to find more of the remaining girls." Jack seems happy with that answered and started walking, passing by these Milton and Grace. He entered a small room that led toward the bathysphere and entered a code. Then the doors opened wide. The girls ran toward the bathyspheres, he took the genetic key that Clare had and with it he opened the door of the vehicle.

"Get inside," he said softly to the girls. "We will soon be leaving this damn place." Then he looked at Milton and Grace. "If you wish to leave this city, you should also get inside," he added coolly.

"How we know that you won't blow up the bathysphere, or that you actually won't destroy the city?" said Milton, still with the Spear Gun.

Jack smiled in a cruel way, "That, is your risk… If you wish to stay here and see if I blow up the bathysphere or let it ascend or be in a safe place when this place comes down. That's you bloody problem not mine."

The two adults stared at the young man. Who was truly enjoying himself, he had a hand in the bathysphere door, ready to close it. "So are you going inside or are you staying in this rat hole?"

They both looked uncertain, "I will go," said Grace finally and entered the bathysphere. "Come Milton." The older man passed by the younger man, he stared at him with distrust but simply entered the vehicle.

"Mr. B. come in!" said one of the girls.

"Yes Mr. Bubbles!"

"I'm sorry girls I can't," he said smiling at them.

"Are you going to look for the doctor Mister?" asked the girl named Clare. Jack simply smiled at the girl and closed the door of the bathysphere. Then walked over to the control panel and make it sunk in the water, they would be in the surface in about twenty minutes.

Jack looked back at the area, was he really willing to leave Tenenbaum behind? She deserved it, there was no doubt about it, but while she still live she regret and suffer for everything she had done. He turned and walked toward the smaller bathysphere, let her rot in Rapture. He didn't care about her, and the whole damn city was coming down in about thirty minutes. But as he opened the door of the bathysphere, that sweet smell that he so much loved caught him.

"ADAM," he murmured in a pleasure tone. He smiled and looked back and started walking toward the source of the scent.

He walked faster, if he wanted to get the ADAM and leave the city he must be fast. As the smell became stronger red lights started pulsing over his head, the self-destruction of the city had started, or at least the warnings. He peaked into a room from where the scent of ADAM seems to be coming. He saw two Big Daddies fighting over, and Tenenbaum holding a Little Sister in her arms.

"No, Mr. B!" was crying the girl, Tenenbaum hold her stronger.

"You are going to get killed after this two killed each other, you know that!" screamed Jack so that Tenenebaum would heard him. Tenenbaum looked at Jack. "I will help you escape if you give me the ADAM she is carrying," he screamed again.

"No!" she replied.

"Too bad, well see you soon, good luck getting through!" he sneered and gave half turned. He heard the girl screamed and turned instinctively. He saw how one of the Big Daddies smashed his drill into the Rosie type Big Daddy light hole. There was blood everywhere, then this Big Daddy, which actually resembled a Rosie, approached Tenenbaum and the Little Sister. But his light had not change from bright red. He raised his drill, and shook in a violent way, engulf by thousands of small blue thunderbolts.

"No one is going to kill her, unless is me," said Jack with venom in his voice.

Tenenbaum carried the girl in her arms and made a run for it, passing Jack by. He grabbed her by the arm. "You better not save this one," he eyes already turned red. "Or you will see what I'm capable of doing," he said looking straight at her. Tenenbaum opened her eyes slightly, but kept walking. Jack threw her the genetic key with Telekinesis.

He turned and looked at the Alpha model Big Daddy, he knew this was going to be a memorable fight. The Alpha Series stared at Jack and howled in rage and threw himself against him. Jack evaded the charge by jumping aside letting the drill of the Big Daddy get stuck against a wall. Jack smirked he would only needed to keep the Alpha model occupy enough time for Tenenbaum and the Little Sister to reach the bathysphere and then teleported himself there. The Big Daddy looked at Jack and threw some fire balls at him. Jack stopped them with Telekinesis, and jumped to evade the bullets of the Rivet Gun that the Alpha Model fired. Jack used Sonic Boom to knock out the Alpha model, which simply stumble a little but didn't fall. Jack frowned a little and send a wave of lighting toward the Big Daddy, who rolled and evaded the thunderbolt. But the thunderbolt hit the control panel and locked the door from inside. Jack gave a soft grunt of disgust. The Big Daddy threw himself against Jack and rammed him against a wall. Jack let out a scream of pain, put his hand against the Big Daddy's chest and released an electrical discharge. The Alpha model fall on top of Jack, who was panting. Jack tried to push the Big Daddy away from him, but couldn't so he simply teleported himself to the Big Daddy feet's. He took his hat and stared at the door, when something grabbed him by one leg and threw him against the glass panel.

The window broke and Jack smashed against a desk all that had been in the desk fall to the ground, just below Jack. Jack heard the howled of rage and anger of the Alpha Model in the other room. His eyes were filling with tears and the pain he was feeling was beyond anything he had actually felt before. Jack tried to move but he realized that he didn't feel the legs.

"Fuck!" he screamed in rage. He heard the Big Daddy trying to break through the door, at least that would give him some time to try to heal his spine. "Okay Jack, you just need to concentrate in your spine and heal it the faster way possible." He told himself.

As he concentrated himself he heard every attempt of the Big Daddy to get to where he was, and not only that, but the ground had already started to shake. Which mean that the self destruction was already starting. A howl of victory was heard by Jack. He raised his face to see how the Alpha Model tried to drill him to the floor. Jack rolled and pulled himself up with Telekinesis. He landed he gave a howl of pain, his eyes filled with again tears. He felt as if someone had just set his legs in fire and send a wave of electricity through them. Then an intense pain came from his left leg, he looked down and saw a pen that was embedded deep in it. Jack stared at the Big Daddy and pushed him with a cyclone trap to the other room. A scream of pain escaped Jack's throat as he pulled out the pen. The Big Daddy came rushing again, Jack raised the pen with Telekinesis and threw it directly through the light hole of the Alpha model. The pen went through the whole metallic mask and made a hole through it. The Big Daddy set his hands against his light hole and howled in pain. Jack decided to use the opportunity to pull to himself all that he could find and threw it toward the Big Daddy and knocked him down.

He didn't wait to see if the Big Daddy was death or not he simply started limping setting his hands in his wounded leg. His hat flew toward him. He managed to arrived to the bathysphere port and saw Tenenbaum and the Little Sister already inside of the bathysphere. The woman and the little girl looked at the young man that was limping toward the control panel.

"Mr. B. are you alright?" asked the Little Sister as she walked outside the vehicle toward Jack. He cleaned quickly the little blood that had come out of his mouth and smiled at the girl. "The mean Daddy is coming!" she said in anguish.

Jack looked at the door of the bay, he took off his hat, the Little Sister took it and grabbed his hand. The Alpha Model entered the room, blood or what Jack thought it was blood coming out of the light hole, he looked straight at Jack and charge against him. Jack threw the Little Sister with Telekinesis inside the Bathysphere and closed the door and pulled down the lever to send the vehicle down. As Jack pulled down the lever and the bathysphere started to sink he jumped over the Big Daddy, who send a wave of fire. Jack landed and closed slightly his eyes in pain, but used Cyclone trap to disappear the wave of fire. The Alpha Model threw himself again toward the splicer who again jumped and landed at his back. The Big Daddy turned and fired at Jack. Who shook softly and looked down at his right side, a spear was coming out his right side. He heard how the blood was dripping from the point of the spear, also how his shirt was beginning to stick to his body. He turned grasping and saw the Alpha model just a few inches away from him. The Big Daddy grabbed the spear and pulled it toward himself, Jack howled in agony, then the Alpha model threw him across the room. Jack hit a wall, he was losing so much blood and with it ADAM. He needed to end this quickly or everything would be lost. He raised his face and saw how the golem was running toward him. Jack threw a wave of lighting, but that didn't stop the Alpha series. Jack opened his eyes and with all the remaining energy that he had, he froze the right arm of the Big Daddy along with his legs. Jack took out his revolver and started shooting at the arm of the Big Daddy until it was separated. The Alpha model broke his encase of ice in his legs and howled in pain, his right arm, his drill it had been taken away by that splicer and he was going to pay for it. Jack send a hornet swarm to the Big Daddy, the insects where trying to get inside the Alpha series through his broken visor and his injured arm. The Big Daddy tried to get them off, Jack raised slowly and send a wave of lighting and fire toward the Big Daddy. Then pulled all he could find toward him and encase them with fire, lighting or icicles and threw them directly to the Big Daddy.

Jack fall into his knees he was exhausted, he was pretty sure that the Big Daddy wouldn't be able to recover this time. He fall into one of his sides, he was passing out. No! He needed to get the hell out of that place. He wondered if Tenenbaum had seen anything, why was he thinking of her? He hated her, yes he hated her, but still he had wish that she had seen him. He closed his eyes, he was so tired. No, stay awake, he wondered if it would work, he didn't have anything to lose after all.

Tenenbaum couldn't believe what she had just seen, Jack had save her and the Little Sister. Maybe after all he wasn't that bad, the little girl was crying, Mr. Bubbles wasn't there with them. She would never be able to give his hat back.


	8. Chapter 8

**the last chapter, enjoy... and thanks for the reviews and the favs! **

* * *

Tenenbaum pulled the Little Sister toward her and hugged her. She tried to comfort the little girl that was shaking softly under the sea of tears that were coming from her eyes. Tenenbaum saw through the window of the bathysphere, Rapture was finally falling. She gave a sigh in relief, after all Jack had proved not to be like neither of his fathers, no, he had proved to be a good man. She closed her eyes and smiled softly. Then she heard a thud and opened them, a black smoke was disappearing, the Little Sister also stopped crying. Tenenbaum just saw Jack lying in the floor of the bathysphere, she opened her eyes in alarmed when she noticed the spear that was coming out of his right side. She knelt to his side and pulled him toward her. She grabbed the spear, a soft grunt came out of Jack.

"Don't…" he said softly. "Or I will die for severe blood lost…" his voice was weak. She placed her hand just below the spear and felt all the soaked clothes. She wanted to say something but nothing came out of the throat, so she simply lay him against her chest.

The Little Sister walked over and faced Jack, she seems scared. Jack lifted his face slowly and started moving his hand toward the girl. Tenenbaum opened her eyes in terror, was he going to harvest her?

"No, please Jack!" she begged as she held him stronger, trying to stop his movements. "She is just a child!" she closed her eyes and held him stronger. A part of her did wish to take out that spear and stop him for harvesting the Little Sister, but her other half just wanted that he would be alright, no matter what.

Jack set his hand in the Little Sister neck, so fragile and easy to break, he still had the strength to do that. The little girl opened her eyes and gave a soft moan, she didn't knew what had just happened she just felt all warm and happy. She looked at the now tired and pale eyes of the young man that lay just a few inches away from her. "Thank you mister, thank you!"

Tenenbaum opened her eyes and saw the little girl, she smiled at the woman, then she threw up a death sea slug, which Jack simply grabbed and drank all the ADAM that it carried. He gave sigh in relief, his breathing were becoming a bit more regular, but still he seen to be breathing with difficult. "Thanks…" Tenenbaum whispered.

"I need you to take this spear out once we are in the lighthouse…" he said weakly. He shivered a little, Tenenbaum could see the pool of blood that was already forming just below Jack, she wondered if he would make it.

The bathysphere raised and the little girl tried to open the door but couldn't, Tenenbaum try it. "It is stuck," she said with frustration. Then she felt how the girl pulled her skirt and show her a leak in the vehicle.

Jack closed his eyes, why was he supposed to do everything? He could feel the water against one of his cheek. He just hoped that he would had enough ADAM, he grabbed the little girl and Tenenbaum by the hand and disappeared in a black thick cloud of smoke. Tenenbaum didn't knew what had just happen, all of a sudden she was surround by water, she could see the lighthouse just some meters away. She saw the little girl and then started looking for Jack, she saw him sinking and pulled him up. "Milton! Help me, Milton!" she cried out.

Milton ran toward the German voice and then dive into the cold Atlantic Ocean he swam as fast as he could toward them. "Here take him to the lighthouse, I will help the girl," said Tenenbaum. Milton was shocked but did as he was told.

Jack felt the cold water against his face and then how someone carried him up. And lay him against warm floor. He opened slightly his eyes and met Milton. He tried to smirk but he was too tired to do that. Tenenbaum ran up the stairs and looked at Milton. "I need you to help me take this spear out," she said.

"He will die for severe blood loses," he said.

"Yes I know but he wants me to do it, and I'm not strong enough to pull the spear myself," she said looking at the young man that was looking at them.

The German woman called out for the jazz singer to help them. Grace walked over and bent to a side of Jack as Tenenbaum did the same in other side, both put their weight in the shoulders of Jack as Milton grabbed the spear and pulled it out with a tug, pulling some flesh with it. Jack arched and howled in pain and agony, and an enormous quantity of blood started to paint the floor. The little girls didn't dare to approach. Jack pushed them away and tried to stand up, but simply felt into his knees, he had one hand over his wounded side, he was desperate, he needed to get to the sea. Tenenbaum tried to reach for him to stop him and set him back against the concrete railing, but he stumbled across the stairs.

"Jack!" she said and rose to try to get him again in dry land.

Milton stopped her, "No, let him lay in the water for some time, I know that you are thinking that I want him death, but I think that he is using the Fountain of Young tonic," he said as he walked down the stairs and helped Jack lay against the lower stairs letting the water cover up the entire wound. The wound seem to have start to heal, Jack tried to grabbed the stones that where close by, his breath was starting to become regular. Tenenbaum walked slowly toward them. "I will look after the girls with Grace," Milton said softly.

Tenenbaum hugged Jack and help him get a supporting point. He looked at her and smiled weakly. Those eyes, those eyes were of her little boy, of the boy that had always been happy to see her, so full of happiness and innocence. She smiled at him and passed her hand through his hair, and started humming a soft song. He leaned against her chest and pass out.

Jack suddenly awoke, sitting in the bed in which he was lying. Where was he? How on earth he had appeared in a bed? He put one hand over to his right side, he didn't feel any wound. He looked around and saw how Tenenbaum entered the small room carrying a tray, she left it over a small desk nearby the door. She smiled at him.

"I see that you have awake," she said looking straight at him. "You were asleep for over four days, good thing you manage to survive that injury. We will be arriving to New York City tomorrow in the morning." He looked at her, "I… I… want to thank you for what you did. Although I never thought that you would do something like what you did. Rescuing the girls, Milton, Grace and myself I'm really grateful," she said looking at his eyes. "Also I want to thank you for not harvesting Sally, she was really happy to see that you were alright, maybe she would be coming so time soon, to thank you."

Jack busted into laughs, but a spam of pain that came from his right place stop him for laughing too much. "Look, for those girls, I have my own agenda. I didn't save them for the kindness of the bottom of my heart. They are gold, just imagine what hero I will be once they are back with their parents is just another boost for my own benefit. Don't take me wrong, they seem to be charming girls. Well about you, you suffer far more when you are alive than death, I won't deny that I was planning to let you rot in Rapture. But seeing you regret everything you had done is far more pleasant than anything else, the other two, I guess they just got lucky. And for the girl that I 'saved' it isn't that didn't have the intentions of harvesting her. If I would had tried surely you should had stop me by pulling the spear of my side, letting me die. Also harvesting required far more energy rather than saving, so there is you explanation for everything. I'm not a good person you see," he smirked at her and then looked to the small window in the room.

"You can tell yourself that lie if you want," said Tenenbaum softly, Jack looked at her. "There is always a good side in everyone. Sometime it takes more time to come up, but eventually it bloom. You didn't do everything you did for arrogance or power over others as you claimed. If you had wanted just to take the girls why did you just simply entered the safehouse, knocked Milton and myself unconscious and took the girls or even killed us, Milton told me how the girls receive you in Point Prometheus. But instead of killing me and those closed to me, you decided to save us," Jack looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "You choose to set free all those girls from that living hell, it didn't matter that I had rescued them as long as they were there, but you took them again to where they belong. I know there is good in you, there is always a bit of good in everyone, even Fontaine had his good side, it was you… there is always good and hope in the darkest places."

How dare she? How dare she say such a lie? His blood was boiling, he wasn't a good person, he hated the world that's why he was playing with it. But above all, how dare she said that he was the good side of Fontaine, he was shaking with anger. "Get out," he said in a venom voice.

"Are you angry because of what I told you or because you know is true?" she asked.

"Get out!" he said louder.

"You know is true, in the very bottom of your soul, you aren't an evil person Jack, you are just angry. And I hope that one day you would be able to forgive me and forgave everyone that had caused you pain, but above all forgave yourself for what you done."

His eyes were filling with frustration and hatred. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" he roared.

She gave a step backward and walked to the door of the room. "I like more your hair in this way than when you have it all combed backwards. Eat something and sleep well, liebe," she said as she left the room.

As the door closed behind Tenenbaum the knife that was in the tray stocked where her face had been seconds ago, Jack rose from the bed and walked over to the door. He pulled out the knife and threw it to the tray. He leaned back in the bed looking to the ceiling of the room, he wondered why every time he had been willing to really kill her he couldn't? He closed his eyes and wondered if it was because of that memory. He didn't even remembered it well or clearly, it had been the first one he had been able to recover, the only thing that he remembered was that he had been sleeping and someone had pulled him up, hugging him, with true love and care, the scent that he had perceived had told him that it had been Tenenbaum, but what Jack actually remembered better was the sensation that that hug had made him felt, it had been a warm feeling, happiness and… love, though the memory was really blurry. And every time he tried to recover the memory only the sensations seems to be there, rather than more information. He wondered if those feelings were the reason why he had always failed to kill her.

The door opened and a little girl entered the room, Jack looked at her. She smiled at him and walked forward. "Here mister, here is your hat," she said as she gave Jack his hat.

He sat down as he received his hat. "Thank you," he said coolly.

The girl smiled, "No, thank you mister," she said and hugged him, and then she left the room. Jack leaned back again on the bed and gave his back to the door and closed his eyes.

Tenenbaum was looking at the approaching port of the city of New York, she wondered what would happened to her, Milton, Grace and the girls. She sighed and looked at the water and saw her reflection on it. Milton walked over to Tenenbaum and leaned against the rail of the boat. She looked at him. "Seems like is the end of the journey," she said softly.

"What are you two going to do once we get to dry land?" said Grace from the back. "I think that I will go to Missouri, see if my family is still there."

"We will be going to England; I… want to see Pearl again and get cured from this sickness," said Milton.

Tenenbaum raised her face and looked at the port it was crowded with reporters and a lot of people. "Just look at that… he really know how to make a show," said Milton softly.

Just before they disembarked Jack got out of the cabins, he was wearing a dark blue suit, with a blue tied. He looked at the three of them and ignored them and walked over to other place of the boat. The boat stopped and Jack smiled at the sight of the reporters. He seems to be waiting for something, then that something seem to emerged from the cabins, all of the girls walked out, wearing bright and new dresses. Sally, the little girl that he had saved on the bathysphere, ran over to him, he carried her in his arms. Another girl grabbed his hand and Jack smiled at the girls and then got down of the boat. The reporters started to shoot at the sight of the young man and the girls. The three adults stared at the young man and girls, how he was getting all the attention of the reporters and of the people surrounding them, then he let down the girl who ran toward a man and a woman, they hugged together, more snapped were taken. Tenenbaum couldn't believe how Jack was actually manipulating the entire situation; he had turned himself into a great hero that had brought back those missing girls.

"Indeed that Mr. Ryan is a great man," said one of the sailors whom were also seeing the scene. They turned and looked at him.

"You really think that he is a great man?" asked Milton.

"Of course he is," said another sailor. "Actually he is mediating the big conflict that is between the U.S. and the U.S.S.R., he is doing a great job. I bet he will come with a solution, he is a great man."

"What?" asked Grace.

"Where you three had been? It isn't like if there is someone who doesn't know how a great man is Mr. Ryan," said a third sailor.

"Don't you care from where is he?" asked Milton.

"Who care about that, as long as he stops this war to begin. I wouldn't mind from where he is…" said the second sailor.

"So you wouldn't mind that he would be a murderer or anything like that?" said Tenenbaum

"Mr. Ryan? A murderer? Are we talking about the same man?" asked ironically the first sailor. "I don't think so…"

"He is a great man, had done a lot of things not only for America but for a lot of other countries, that's why he is so respected, even though he is so young," said the third sailor.

"So he held a lot of power and respect?" asked softly Tenenbaum.

"If you wanted to see it that way I guess that you are right Madame, but either way he is a great leader and surely will bring with a solution to this problems," said the second sailor.

"So he would become the ruler of the world, eh?" asked Milton.

"He is already the bloody ruler of the world," said the captain from their back. Milton, Grace and Tenenbuam turned and faced the man. "But no one complain, of course is unofficial, but yet everyone know it, great man he is, couldn't imagine a world without him, wondered where we would be," he said softly as started walking to disembarked the boat.

All the sailors seem to agreed and started going down also. Milton, Grace and Tenenbaum remained silence. Milton and Grace, shook their heads and walked off. Tenenbaum remained on the deck. She looked at the crowd and at the young man that was charming them. She wanted to believe in a desperate way what she had told him, that he wasn't evil that he was a good person, but she couldn't believe it anymore. As she saw the young man, he suddenly turned and stared and smirked at her, his eyes turned bright red. He turned to face the reporters with his bright brown eyes again. It was in that moment that Tenenbaum understood that not only her soul and all those that had been in Rapture would paid for her sin but all those in this world, for him will do whatever he wished with the word. He was, indeed as Depardieu had told her, her biggest sin of all.


End file.
